(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices or tools adapted to be wedged between a vehicle and the ground, to prevent the rotation of the adjacent vehicle wheel around its axle. More particularly, the present device/tool is used when the vehicle is lifted off the ground, so that its tire is suspended above the ground. In particular, although the tool described herein prevents rotation of the adjacent wheel around its axle, the wheel is allowed to move perpendicularly to its axle so that the wheel can fully seat against the hub assembly of the vehicle while torque is being applied to the lug nuts of the wheel.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Known in the art are various wheel chocking devices. These devices invariably prevent the vehicle from rolling. Moreover, the known devices usually cannot be used on tires of variable width, nor are they intended to be used in conjunction with the user's foot.
The following patents are arguably related to the patentability of the subject invention:
U.S. Pat. No.1st InventorDate6,390,245MetzMay 21, 20025,465,814ZiaylekNov. 14, 19954,867,278WaltonSep. 19, 19894,421,210SuginoDec. 20, 19834,140,206YamazakiFeb. 20, 19793,845,845GeisthoffNov. 5, 19743,664,466RotheiserMay 23, 19723,661,229StonhausMay 9, 19723,557,909NeumannMar. 27, 19693,289,794MilesDec. 6, 19662,630,192StenhouseDec. 21, 19502,496,499SlavicoFeb. 7, 19502,299,115StaleyOct. 20, 19421,188,745EvansJun. 27, 1916
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,814 issued to Ziaylek discloses downstanding teeth to facilitate engagement of the wheel chock with the ground. The wheel-engaging face is smooth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,466 issued to Rotheiser discloses a wheel wedge having a flat wheel-engaging face with periodic ridges across it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,794 issued to Miles discloses a wheel chock having a concave and smooth wheel-engaging face with a plurality of openings therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,188,745 issued to Evans discloses a chock block in which the wheel-receiving face includes an arcuate and concave trough or groove, for accepting the tire.